Awake and Dreaming
by southern cross
Summary: The halls of Dillon hummed with the news. The power couple had split. Eyes were looking her way. It shouldn't be. It couldn't be. But it was. Now just what was she going to do about it. A Tim/Julie fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there readers. It seems irresponsible of me to be starting another FNL fic when 'Interlude' isn't finished, but this idea spoke to me upon reading spoilers for season 3. There might be some hints as to what may come in S3 but I am going in my own direction. Reviews are what make me smile these days so any of them are greatly appreciated. I own nothing and mean no harm!

* * *

For two blocks she had been able to walk uninterrupted.

A welcome moment of peace she wondered how the hell she had ended up rushing off to the grocery store anxious for a moment's peace. Looking back she thought she knew the exact moment everything changed, the split second that broke the then from the now. Funny, it had absolutely nothing to do with her, cringing she amended the thought, OK, it had something to do with her but only by accident. How her name had gotten dragged in the middle was still unclear. Tim Riggins and Lyla Garrity had been on the road to break-up since the moment they had gotten on said road and really her part in the tale was minute.

Again with the cringe, shaking off her thoughts and the hair sticking to her neck, she wondered again when she was going to grow a pair big enough that allowed her to lop off her hair Tyra Collette style. She could do a bob, yeah, a short snappy bob, snorting she swung up her long locks and tried to imagine such a thing in the reflection of the parked Volkswagen. Hmm, maybe next year, she could start college off with a bang. Never mind the time and energy she would save in the mornings. But if she waited that long the one reaction that would make the whole thing worth it, beside the ease of use and cooler body temperature, if she in fact waited until her great departure, as Shelley had dubbed the event her Father was loathe to hear mentioned around him, a certain Dillon Panther would miss out on the reveal.

Dropping her hair and the idea, for now, she moved back on down the street, heading determinedly for the grocery store. Armed with a list and a budget, she had assured her Mom that she could manage and she was out to prove that Taylor food shopping was a task she could manage solo.

As the doors swung open for her, the blessed cool air swept over her and she paused for a moment, letting the air slip over her. Maybe she would look again at some of those Northern schools. There was a definite appeal in the change of climate, especially today.

March was barely was half done, and really spring should have swept through, but no, not today, summer was stubbornly punishing them, giving them a preview of what was to come and Seattle was looking like a welcome address change.

"Little Taylor," startled she dropped the bag of Doritos she had absently picked up, instinctively knowing her Father's preference, really the shopping almost did itself. Thank God.

"Riggins," ignoring the dig, she pressed nonchalance into her voice, until even she was almost fooled. Too bad, he wasn't, the smirk he sent her was a punch to the gut, but she had presence of mind to roll her eyes and push the cart on a little further.

The steps that followed were not a surprise.

Tim had become a regular fixture in her life, not exactly friends, no one could ever have a purely platonic relationship with Tim Riggins, but there was more to it than just the casual head nod in the hallway. At her Mother's suggestion she had started tutoring him. English at first, a little Math, Spanish when needed. He was a decent student, could actually hold his own when he put his mind to it, and that might have been the case more often if a certain brunette wasn't constantly riding his ass, in oh so many ways.

"How's Miz Garrity," she couldn't help it, she was hanging out with Tyra was to much, and really the way she bossed Tim around was enough to drive her tolerance of the girl to less than zero.

"From what I've heard, just fine," ah, so that was how it was going to be. This was the second or third Riggins-Garrity break-up and there was no reason to think there wouldn't be an immediate reconciliation. Never mind the explosive moment had happened in school, during lunch, with all eyes on them, and Lyla looking like an absolute bitch and Tim the crushed one. She had especially loved the boos that had followed Lyla on her way out of the cafeteria. Not so much when all the eyes swung her way. She had hoped no one would have heard her name slip out of the shrieking girl's mouth, but they had, and really that was all people could focus on.

Why, why, why, had her name slipped in the middle of their fight, why hadn't Tim rushed after his girlfriend, she had been bombarded with questions since yesterday, people she barely knew were stopping her in the halls after for the info.

Stopping in the pasta section she made the appropriate shell and sauce selection, maintaining focus was hard what with Tim draped over her cart, dropping said items she finally faced her foe, arms crossed, she did her best haughty and even threw in a foot tap.

"So is there something specific you wanted or are you just practicing for your impending career as cart boy," good one, one she could be proud of.

Her attention was drawn down to his hands, the only part of him not completely at ease, the long fingers were playing idly with the bag of chips she had grabbed earlier. No, there was nothing platonic about the thoughts running through her head.

"Saw you head in thought you might need some cover," smiling, she thought back to that crazy afternoon, the skies had darkened and the wind had screamed, but Tim had been there, had thought quickly and gotten them out of harm's way. The store around them had recovered nicely, the windows shined and the new tile gleamed, and as scary as it was it was a memory special in her heart.

Shrugging, she waved the list in her hand towards him, "I'm just getting started but you're welcome to come along."

The invite was impulsive, she couldn't begin to imagine what the gossip mongers would say after they saw the two of them strolling the store, but then he would be back with Lyla soon enough and his afternoon interlude with her would soon be forgotten. She had come to the grocery store for some solitude only to run into the source of her sudden popularity. Oh, well there were worst ways to spend an afternoon.

Items made their way slowly but surely into the cart. It wasn't that they talked much, they hardly did, but they strolled along, admittedly she chattered away at times. Her mouth had a tendency to run away when he was around, but he didn't ever seem to mind the commentary or anecdotes.

"Do you need a ride?"

She was supposed to call her Mom when she was ready, had promised, her Mother was ever feeling nervous about alienating her, but this was an exception, "Sure."

While he unloaded the bags in the bed of his truck she ripped off a quick text to her Mom. -Caught a ride with Tim. Luv u.-

Knowing all would be well, she slipped the phone back into her purse without waiting for a reply, and when exactly that had become OK in her house, the whole ride with Tim being OK, she wasn't sure, but she wasn't complaining.

"Ready?" Looking up, she caught his eye across the width of the truck, was she ready, she really wasn't sure.

"Yup," so she could lie with the best of them. So what. Hopping up into the cab, she settled into the springy leather, waiting for the roar of the engine to chase away the naughty thoughts in her head. There was milk souring behind her and a hungry family at home, now was not the time to obsess over the _single_ guy sitting next to her.

She was seriously going to have to work on that. They had been spending lots of time together and she had not obsessed over every detail that was him, but then that was because he was safely in the taken category. As wrong as Lyla was for him, he was still hers, and that automatically put boundaries on her relationship with him. Even when the power couple had split before they had reconciled so quickly that she had heard of the break and make in one frantic text message from Lois. There had been no single-Tim run-in and given the condition of her sweaty palms, it was just as well.

It was very possible she might make a fool of herself and ruin whatever it was she had with him.

"So, when are you getting back with Lyla," there that was good. Be the sympathetic ear, offer some counsel.

"Don't think I am."

Well. Damn.

Stunned, jaw dropped, she slowly turned her head left, studying his profile she saw no hint of a smile, no curve of the lip to indicate his humor slipping through. Double damn.

He looked serious. Like for real serious.

"Wow."

It wasn't pretty but it was all she had. The not Tim/Lyla was almost as terrifying an idea as them together.

"Well."

So much for the stellar conversation she knew she was capable of. Clamping down tight on her jaw she focused on the passing landscape. Her thoughts whirling and twirling and coming right back to rest on one thought over and over. Why had her name shrieked out of Lyla's mouth.

He would know. Oh, he liked to play the dumb blond, excelled at it, but she knew better. Knew that he saw everything around him and remembered most of it. True he didn't care much about school. The teachers words slid as easily in and out of his head, but when it came to the world around him he could be sharp and observant to the scary degree. Sneaking a peek, she blushed instantly when green eyes met her, busted.

The humor hit her as hard as it had him, and the grin he sent her was beamed back at him ten fold, "Shut up."

He hadn't spoken, hadn't needed to, she knew that he was thinking bratty thoughts and subsequently called him on it. The grins turned to laughs and for a half minute the cab was filled with laughter. A great moment, one she caught out of the air and slipped into her heart.

No sooner had the laughs dimmed did the words tumble out of her mouth, "What did I do Tim?" Lyle had outted her and she needed to know why, was suddenly desperate for it.

He didn't answer right away and maybe she should have explained it better, but then she took in the clenched jaw and knew that he understood. He might not want to explain but he understood what she wanted.

The truck served to the right suddenly, the brakes squealed in protest as he jerked the truck to a stop. Startled the breath in her lungs left her in a gasp, her hands went to the dashboard for support. "God Tim."

Not exactly the response she was looking for but then he was never one for the expected. Before she could offer a more colorful description of what she thought of his driving, he spoke. Tim Riggins was known for a lot of things. His football, his smirk, his abs, but she wasn't sure speaking was anywhere on that list, because Tim didn't speak. No, he mumbled or muttered, sort of glided through his words until you got the gist of things. Tyra once commented that arguing with Tim Riggins was impossible given his complete inability to effectively argue back.

Speaking wasn't a problem at the moment. His words were low and controlled, his attention completely focused on the road before him, she wasn't sure he knew she was still there, but then the words that were coming out of his mouth caught her attention and just whoa.

It was all there. How Lyla had been ragging on him because of his grades, her freaking out when his grades went up after his tutoring (with her). How her parents weren't thrilled with him around. Funny he had an open invite in the Taylor household. The whole episode lasted about five minutes.

At then end of it, she sat in silence, absorbing his words, rolling the implications around her head. Lyla thougt there was something going on with them. Damn. Had taken a look at their friendship (that was more and less) and his involvement in the Taylor family as a whole and let her imagination run loud and through the cafeteria. Double damn.

"God Tim I'm sorry." It was her place in his life that had driven a wedge between him and Lyla and while she really really didn't like her she wanted him happy. "I'm really really sorry. I'll talk to her. Straighten it out."

So the words nearly choked her true, but she was ready to act on them. Would talk to her if it was what he wanted.

"Not necessary," this time he looked at her, his eyes were clear, focused, and it hit her hard; he meant it.

Oh, the why was burning her up. Why was he letting go. Why wasn't he fighting for his Lyla. The questions were itching for release, but she bit her tongue. Hard. Just because they were having this moment of clarity didn't mean she had a free pass to everything going on in his head. Besides there was every possibility that she was not ready to hear the answers.

The look between them stretched on. She wasn't sure what was being played out between them but whatever it was it wasn't good for the weeks worth of Taylor groceries cooking in the bed of the truck.

There were no more words exchanged between them, muttered or enunciated, he simply started up the truck again and peeled off towards home.

* * *

Later that night, after the groceries had been put away, and a fairly awesome dinner had been thrown together by her and a rather helpful Tim, homework had been done and parental moments had been shared she finally escaped into her bedroom. Eager for some really real alone time, she threw herself across her bed, hair going every which way and she once again debated the pros and cons of the short bob.

She played with some new color combination's, summer was approaching and clothes and make-up had to be adjusted, added some songs onto her ipod, Jason Mraz was speaking to her lately. Dad had slipped in for a good night hug, Mom had kissed her off with a ten minute call out, and she dimmed the lights, slipped into the softest pair of shorts and most worn tank top she owned, and slipped under the covers. This was it. The time of the day that was her favorite. In this last half an hour she might read a chapter or three, write a bit on some piece of creative write, spit out a poem, or maybe roll over the day and put it in her journal. Whatever the choice it was never school related, never parental covered. It was Julie thoughts for Julie times.

Tonight there was no reading, no writing, she couldn't even muster the strength to write the day in her journal, she would so do that tomorrow night. No, right now she was ready to recall every moment, every second of the afternoon and evening that had passed. True, the morning had sucked, really been kinda unbearable, but everything after the trip to the grocery store was so worth remembering and obsessing over.

Definitely going to obsessing over quite a bit of things.

Halfway through Julie time and on her second run through of the truck moment she heard it.

A rasp, a whisper, a hand tapping at her window. Damn. Jumping up she made it to the window in three steps. Without hesitation she reached for the drawn curtains and yanked them open. Her heart was beating and she gave no thought to the fact that there might be someone there that she might not want to see while standing in her most comfy jammies. Too late.

The view was clear and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a face, a man's face, "God dammit Tim!" her whisper was furious, her hands were shaking but that did not stop her from unlocking the window and helping him push it up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He ignored her attempts to pull him inside, brushing aside her hands, he chose instead to lean into the room arms resting against the sill, one hand found her swinging one and she found herself entwining her fingers with his. Surreal.

"There was one thing I left out this afternoon," huh, what, she was having trouble focusing on her words when she was staring down at their hands and wishing she had a camera, "one big reason why Lyla threw your name at me yesterday."

And now he had her attention. Looking up, she was surprised by how close he was, so of course she stepped even closer, "what was it?" Her words were no longer furious but certainly still a whisper, and he seemed to be considering them carefully, weighing the possible outcomes of telling her the truth. Damn. He was wavering. And that was so unfair seeing that he had come here and she was all out of bed and curious. Ignoring the bells and whistles screaming caution, bending over, she counted and discarded how scandalous the view down her top was, she was certain that if she wasn't as close as she could possibly be she might miss it.

There was a split second of warning, she could have sworn that his eyes brightened as he reached his decision, her breath hitched, and his words were a hint against her lips, "this," he moved fast, faster than she could have thought possible given the obstruction between them. It didn't seem to bother him, no sir, no sooner did she hear the words was her face cupped ever so gently between rough palms.

Double damn.

...

...

...

He kissed her. Tim Riggins was leaning through her bedroom window and kissing her. She nearly crumpled, her knees caught the edge of the window sill and pain zipped up her legs, in surprise she opened her mouth to gasp, only to have the tongue of Tim freaking Riggins slip inside.

Any further thoughts of pain or knees and possible badly placed bruises slipped from her thoughts as his tongue and hers got to know each other very, very well. His thumbs were running across her cheeks, his lips were warm and soft against hers and every time his tongue pressed against hers she felt a stab of heat and want between her legs.

She had never ever been kissed like that before. Never had any idea it could be like that. Figures that Tim would be the one to open to her to the possibility. At the mention of it, she opened her eyes, just as he pulled away enough to look right back into them.

"I guess she knew what she was talking about."

Do what?

There should be more kissing now, there really should be, but he was smiling at her, maybe smirking, but she would let it pass, there was mad kissage to be absorbed and wait what did he say.

"Go to bed Taylor, lock this window real tight, never know who might come knocking," he was moving away from her stepping off back into the night, "Goodnight Tim," she was grateful that the words had come out automatically, and she did her best to shut the window, struggling slightly when he stopped long enough to smile at her.

Damn. That smile was weapon like in its effectiveness.

"See you tomorrow Taylor."

Tomorrow. What? But he was gone. Left staring into the night she couldn't even begin to absorb all that had happened. Shutting the curtains, she stumbled backwards until her knees hit the bed and she fell onto it.

With tingling lips, she simply had to run her fingers over them, God, she had the rich taste of him in her mouth. Pure awesome.

So much to think, so much to consider, she had to put it all in order. Lyla had thought there was something between her and Tim, something that had insinuated that Tim might want to kiss her, Julie, and what he had come over to prove it, to disprove it. Whatever.

She had just kissed Tim Riggins. She couldn't help it, the squeal was necessary and uncontrollable and released whole hearted into her pillow.

Was she in any way ready for this? Probably not. Would her parents freak if they knew? Maybe. Was she going to obsess over every word and insinuation and moment? Duh.

Was there any possibility for more? God she hoped so.

He had after all said that he would see her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I really can't believe the response to the first chapter. You guys are all so awesome and I thank you for the reviews. I had a lot of fun with both parts of this chapter. They had originally been two chapters but I felt they worked better as one longer read. So you be the judge and let me know. Enjoy.

* * *

To say she was freaking out was putting it mildly. Having been awake since 5:30am she was jittery from the coffee she had snuck and paranoid about walking near anything sharp or electrical or wearing a Panthers jersey.

All morning her usual lack of grace and coordination had been amplified to such a degree that she had nearly lost half a bottle of her favorite shampoo to the drain, almost tossed her Father's game tapes out with the garbage, stalled the car, which was an automatic, twice, and let's not even discuss the curling iron debacle.

She, Julie Taylor, was a mess and worst of all it was all because of _him_. Him and his stupid kiss and stupid smile and stupid hands and damn she could feel the blush creeping back onto her cheeks. Ducking her head as she passed a typically whorish group of Rally girls lounging by the girl's bathroom, she was certain someone was going to know, that her aura was now set to project some sort of Riggins color.

Walking the halls of Dillon had never been this hard, or dangerous, not even when she had started and stopped dating Matt. Oh, there had been nerves, fear for her social life, yes, but not one moment in that entire experience had come close to what she was experiencing. now.

Not to mention she had never, ever, been so clumsy during her QB1 phase. No less than three times had she crashed into scurrying freshmen, sending papers and backpacks flying, one special moment had involved her purse a rather nice replica of Mars and the custodian. The stairs had been a wonderfully horrible mix of trips and stumbles making her decision to wear the too short and tight skirt a poor one.

And she had not even made it to homeroom yet.

Nor had she seen _him_ yet.

And that, may or may not have turned out to be a blessing, she was wholly undecided on the topic.

Two people she had managed to avoid, Tyra and Lyla, was most definitely a blessing for the day. In no way was she ready to face either girl. For sure Tyra would see something Riggins-esque in her eyes and give her and earful or ten and Lyla, well, she wasn't sure why she cared what Lyla might see on her face. She only knew that she wound too tightly to deal with the Garrity princess. Maybe she was blowing things out of proportion, maybe she was just being paranoid.

Yeah, that had to be it. With a sigh she strode purposefully towards her locker and was proud that her hand barely shook as it reached for the lock. She could do this, her confidence was building, she took a last glance at her reflection, it might have been kind of a cheesy gift that her Mom had given her, but the magnetic locker mirror was truly a godsend, the look the eye shadow created pleased her immensely.

Straightening her shoulders, her outlook positive, she shut the door with purpose and spun to her left, feeling better, and promptly walked into the body leaning against the locker next to hers.

Startled, scared, surprised, none of the 'S' words were strong enough to describe her reaction.

Gasping was bad, the blush was worse, but she just had to top off the moment by losing all coordinated motor skills by simultaneously dropping her books and stumbling, and not just any stumble, no, this one was awkward and full body and she landed flush up against a strong, hard body.

What a moment.

If there was any way, any possible way that she could just evaporate and reappear say in Belgium than that would be just great. But sadly her teleportation skills were lacking, and surely she wasn't dreaming because her sub-conscious mind could not be that cruel.

She, Julie Taylor, had in fact fallen, yes fallen people, into the arms of the one and only Tim Riggins.

"Well hello Little Taylor."

Oh that shit. How dare he smirk down at her. She knew she was frowning and blushing, knew that it would and did make that smirk grow, but she couldn't help it. In fact she couldn't help any part of herself at the moment. To put it more accurately, she had frozen, literally, in his arms.

Death was preferable now to Belgium.

But for his arms that had reacted and caught her she would than likely be a Julie sized puddle on the floor right about now. Her words had abandoned her as well, so curse her and her complete lack of social cool. She had wanted to be calm and composed, haughty even, the first time she saw him again. Mentally snorting she was well beyond haughty at the moment and closer to imbecilic.

Worse still he was still smirking she was still leaning and he was still holding (tightly, solidly, and yes it was turning her on a little -a lot-) and that look, right now, existing in his eyes was very, very much not a way she had ever imagine _him_ looking at _her_.

Before the look and inevitable theories on said look ran rampant, she mentally shook herself, regaining some control over her person just enough to clear her throat.

Not much, true, but a start.

He did not in fact find the hidden message she had sent via cough, and let her go-back-up-turn-around-erase-all memories of the last 60 seconds. No, he simply held her, staring at her like he had never done before and for a second, a splitting of a thought, she imagined what it would be like to kiss him. Right here, right now.

It would be the stuff of legend no doubt, one of the single defining moments of her adolescence, that would probably, definitely change the adult she would become.

Maybe he was mind reader, or maybe her face had betrayed her in some way that she could not understand, but she saw the instant her thought became his. It was amazing really, there was a slight darkening of his eyes, his hand tightened just enough around her to make her whole body still and awaken.

There was a heartbeat, two, then three and there was every possibility that it might happen and damn the consequences, and they were considerable, she wanted it. Too mild of an adjective, she hard core romance novel wanted that kiss.

And then it was there, the moment he decided to go for it, she saw it, and felt the smile spread across her face. Hell yeah.

He straightened, she followed, his head tilted even closer to hers and she was go glad she wore the pomegranate lip gloss, because the cherry had been so done with another member of the offensive line. Just as her hands curled into fists, his shirt crumpling between her fingers, the warning bell shrilled around them.

As one they jolted, automatically separating, two magnets that had been flipped over; it was amazing. This moment was a experience she had never had, to be so close, so caught up, and then pushed hard back to reality. It was jarring.

The world around her came rushing back into focus. Only now did she realize that she had zoned out the noisy hallway, had ignored the passing bodies, had totally focused all her attention on the them.

Smoothing back her hair, she absorbed what had been, pondered what could be happening had the bell not rung and was surprised at how calm she was. More surprising even was the sight of Tim bending down to collect her dropped and forgotten belongings.

A sweet Tim Riggins was so far out of her comfort zone she could not process the idea.

"Thanks," she took the neatly stacked books and binders, slipping her purse over her left shoulder, a group of guys passed by them.

"Hey 33!" A few stopped and high-fived Tim, he smiled amicably enough, taking the hoots and shoulder punches like a pro. More than one in the group gave her the once over, her eyebrows rose at that and her chin lifted, none spoke to her though. A plus to be sure, she had no interest in them or their antics.

They were left alone for only a moment, enough time to share a smile, before a second group trailed into view. This group, primarily female, primarily skanky, descended on him from all sides. When more than one hand began to slide over his arm she took that as her cue to leave. Meeting his eyes over the head of one raggedy looking brunette, she sent him a grin and a wink.

With a spin she headed off towards homeroom, if there was an extra bounce in her step she was not going to give him credit for it. She wasn't particularly bothered by the girls attention, he hadn't called them over, but she wasn't about to stand by and watch them fawn over him. Oh, no not her.

Not to say if she had to defend her territory she wouldn't, cause she so would, but in no way was he _hers._

At least not yet.

Letting the idea slide around her thoughts, she knew she was smiling, could feel the heat of it slipping through her. It was a treacherous thought and crazy idea and she absolutely loved it.

Oh, yeah, she could work with this.

But first she had to get through homeroom.

* * *

Surprisingly the rest of her morning went much smoother. Seeing Tim, feeling herself react to him, knowing for certain that he had reacted to her had given her spirits the boost they needed to pass the hours in a much better way.

Maybe she had been lulled into a sense of security, maybe her spirit boost had alternately dulled her senses, but whatever it was, she had been taken completely by surprise. On her way to the quad to meet Tyra for lunch, because she was fairly certain her aura had settled, and she really couldn't afford to alienate one of her only real friends, arms wrapped around her from behind lifting her off the ground.

So that sort of thing is beyond unexpected. No one prepares to walking one moment and lifted off the ground the next. Well no one she knew anyway. As a result she managed only a startled gasp, her eyes blinking shut in their surprise.

When her instinct kicked in she broke free from the paralysis and began to squirm and fight, her lungs swelled with air as she got ready to scream, only to have a calloused palm gently cover her mouth.

"Well hello again Little Taylor."

The words didn't register at first. The fight was still pumping through her veins, but the moment they sank in she stilled.

Recognition.

Tim.

That Sonofabitch.

"Sonofabitch!"

Of course her words were muffled and not nearly as menacing leaking through fingers, but he got the gist and it amused him. The body pressed against her back shook with laughter.

The hand covering her mouth moved away, acting on pure reflex she took in a deep breath, took in the cool concrete, they were tucked away under the stairs well hidden, and the tart hit of aftershave and deodorant. He must have just come in from P.E. It had always seemed redundant to her that he, or any Panther athlete, had to take gym, but that was on them. At least it would be an easy 'A'.

But she digressed. She was mad at him.

Twisting her body as best she could, his hands were firmly holding her waist, she faced him after a slight struggle, crossing her arms across her chest she met his eye. Leaning back just enough not to be uncomfortable, the space between them sent a clear message.

She was not amused.

"I am not amused."

His eyebrows rose in mock surprise, her lips pursed in response in their best Tami Taylor type pout. His grin flashed back at her so quick, she blinked once to be sure it was real, it was pretty damn there and pretty damn devastating. A full on Tim Riggins grin. A rare sight to be sure and she would admit it was hard not to melt at the sight of it. She managed, just barely, to hold firm.

"We didn't get a chance to finish our hello's earlier."

Keeping cool, which was way harder than it should be, she raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, it was a shame too, but you seemed to have your hands full. What with all those admirers waiting for their own special hello."

He quirked a curious eyebrow.

"Did I?"

She really didn't blame him. It wasn't like those girls had to throw themselves at him, they chose to, and she knew that during his whole 'encounter' with Lyla he had never indulged. Didn't mean she couldn't toss it in his face, he had after all, scared the crap out of her.

"I hardly noticed them."

Moving fast once again, giving her no time to react or respond, he had their positions reversed and she ended up firmly against the wall, his lean frame pressed from knee to shoulder against her. This gasp was of surprise, of fear, of delight, of yum.

Her hands found his elbows, took hold, her head tilted up and she found herself looking up into his face. And boy was she unprepared for what she saw.

Desire, Need, Want, all those crazy, hot, yummy, things people say they see in another person's eyes, not that she had ever really seen them, but oh man was she seeing them now.

In _his_ eyes, Tim Riggins.

For _her_, Julie Taylor.

Oh. My. God.

"Aren't you going to say hello Little Taylor?"

His lips were so close to hers she felt the words before she heard them.

"Hello Little Taylor."

The smart-assed response was whispered, had little heat to it, she was far to distracted to give a proper retort. It didn't seem to bother him though, given the smile he was wearing, it was hard to know what he was thinking exactly, but she took a guess that he liked her breathy reply.

"Hello Taylor."

Oh me oh my. Now that is how you properly pour sex into syllables. Low and drawn, his accent was thicker than she had _ever_ heard it.

"Hi."

She probably didn't need to say anything, probably wasn't necessary at that point, but she was way out of her league and was so winging it.

It was a pretty good indication that she was holding her own when his lips pressed against hers.

Hoolllleee Crap.

She could really get used to kissing him. Especially when there was this much contact between them. Curious, she slid her hands up arms, the muscles tensing beneath her touch which made her smile against his lips. Never one to pass up an opportunity Tim slipped his tongue between her parted lips and well all curiosity, all thought evaporated.

She simply felt.

The palm cupping her ass burned hot, the wrist touching the bare skin of her thigh was hotter. The soft skin on the back of his neck sent shocks from his fingers to her nipples. Her gasp that he swallowed and returned with a grunt made her legs weak.

Lucky he was there to catch her.

"Fuck."

Embarrassed she did her best to control her breathing, kinda hard though, when his forehead was pressed against hers and the air between them was hot and bothered. She hoped the profanity was of the good.

He took a moment, readjusting the hold he had on her, driving a jean clad thigh between her legs pushing her skirt up scandalously high.

Oh yeah, the profanity was good, he was good, great judging by the bulge pressing against her stomach.

How had her reality come to this?

Uh-maz-ing.

"Julie Taylor."

He spoke her name as if he could hardly believe it was her. Well, she was having the same sort of trouble, but had regained enough of her wits by this point and was determined to live out this experience to the fullest.

Taking advantage of their close proximity, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Hello," then to his chin, "Tim," then finally against his lips, a whispered, "Riggins," barely uttered before the mad kissage was upon them once more.

In the set of moments she got to know Tim quite well. Knew how his back felt against her palm, garnered that he enjoyed a playful bite to his neck, and most assuredly _loved_ when she rolled her hips in just such a way.

Not to be forgotten she learned a bit about herself. She could hold her breath for a lot longer than she thought (so yay for the lifeguard duties). She really, really liked the tugs by his teeth to her earlobe. Most importantly though, she liked-loved-adored being so completely overwhelmed by another person she lost time and forgot simply where she was.

Standing apart as they were now, each smoothing away the ruffled remnants of their interlude, her skirt and shirt were in disarray, his hair was a disaster. No doubt each would be making a bathroom break shortly, but she would not consider what either might do privately. She would be reapplying lip gloss.

That was her story and she was sticking to it.

"So."

She looked over at him, her smile, while they were probably past the stage, was undoubtedly shy.

"So."

They were a safe distance apart, two feet maybe, his hands were tucked in the back pockets of his jeans and her arms were once again crossed. If they were spotted now no one might know what had just occurred. Not unless said passerby looked closely at him and took in the red spot where skin met frayed gray collar or double took at her no doubt swollen and gloss free lips.

Completely unsure of what to do now, she would have welcomed the flock of whores right about now, the interruption earlier had been well timed and allowed her a rather awesome exit.

"I guess I'll let you get on to Tyra."

Caught off guard, she nodded, was she that predictable? But he was right, so so what.

"Yeah, she's waiting in the quad."

They took their steps in the opposite directions, she sent a smile which she was very glad he returned.

"Well you go on and have a nice rest of your day."

So no more run-ins, she could admit that she was disappointed.

"You too."

Her feet had taken her almost all the way into the sunshine, so her back was turned to him when he spoke again.

"I was thinking I could meet you after school. I know you got a free half hour before you got to be at work. I could give you a ride after."

So many thoughts exploded in her head all at once. The how and why he had known her schedule? What exactly would the world at large think if they saw the two of them pull off together? Did she care? Would her parents freak? And then there was the after. After what? After what? AFTER WHAT?

She spun around, he was in the shadow of the hall, his eyes were guarded but he had rolled up on the balls of his feet. Was he eager? Nervous? She didn't know him well enough to say.

That thought brought her up short.

But she wanted to be able to know the difference. She wanted that very much.

"Sure."

No hesitation, not an ounce of uncertainty in her tone. His grin was blinding, burning away the shadows surrounding him, she returned in kind.

"Well alright then. I'll find you."

She didn't doubt for a second that he would, with a wave she turned and crossed out into the sun, his eyes were on her as she moved. She had no idea what she was doing or what he was doing , but she was excited, thrilled, and really, really couldn't wait for the school day to end.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter took way longer to come together than I thought and I apologize for that. Nano kicked my butt but I won! And then Twilight ate up part of my soul so here's the update later than usual and I hope you like it. Writing

Julie is a blast. I own nothing, mean no harm and would love reviews.

People had stared, no, correction, they had gawked. Straight up rubber necking up on tip toes with their cameras up in her business.

Their business.

Hers and Tim Riggins.

_Wow._

So it had been kind of news worthy.

Hell, it was going to be the talk of the school for days.

"You OK?" Her jump, about a foot up if she gauged it right, twisted his lips into a knowing smirk.

God, she wanted to kiss it off of him.

"I'm fine."

She so wasn't but she would never admit it. With a shrug he took her elbow and yeah that touch made her arm tingle, so what, he was #33, and led her through the ever swelling parking lot.

"They do love to stare."

The wry comment, delivered in that patented lazy Tim drawl, raised her eyebrows. He was forever surprising her, a constant reminder that he was smarter and more observant than anyone gave him credit for.

"Uh-huh."

The smirk was now a grin; a full on heart stopping grin. _Wow._

Talking to Tyra had been an ordeal. Seeking out her Mom to give her a heads up had been a veritable nightmare, but neither had compared to the sudden reality that she, Julie Taylor, was walking to his, Tim Riggins, truck.

_Um, Wow._

Possibly talking to her Dad might out rank this as terrifying, but she was so not having that talk. _Yay, Mom._ But she digressed in her thoughts; he had spoken, about what she hardly remembered. _Shit._

"Uh," she was just a fount of clever dialogue today.

The sun was bright and brutal and she was grateful for his hand on her arm, she trusted he would guide her away from impending disaster; she dug out her purple tinted aviators; hot glasses for the soon to start hot ass summer.

Behind the lenses of her Fossils she felt far more secure, confident even. Still, he didn't let go of her arm and she didn't shake free. Why would she? The tardy bell shrilled and the last of the parking lot stragglers slid towards the entrance.

Alone.

Finally.

One big deep breath, she would take it and use it and be over the nerves. She had agreed to this, had been curious and excited and right now her fear and nerves were bugging the snot out of her.

Without a word Tim opened the passenger door to his truck, "Thanks," again with the sweet Tim and it took her confident breath away.

Her eyes followed him as he moved around the front of the truck, a small smile on his face, his fingers trailing idly along the hood.

He looked good. _Duh._ No, he always looked good, but this was different. God, he was smiling and his eyes were clear and alert. Even his walk, usually an exaggerated saunter, was more; straightened shoulders and a kick to his step.

Tim Riggins looked happy. A dangerous thought, she her eyes away from him and out across the parking lot; a thought that could give a girl ideas. Pushing it back in her mind, tucking it under the other improbabilities she stored there.

Rejuvenated she turned to him and grinned big, "So where are we off too?"

_Huh._ He had slipped on a pair of sunglasses so similar to hers, she bit back a giggle. Her mood swings were a bit unsettling. She seriously needed to get a grip.

"I know a place," that smile was sin, "or two," that smirk made her wet.

Her chin lifted, "I bet you do," she tilted her head down and peered at him over the rim of her glasses, "just make sure you get me to work on time."

It took every ounce of courage to cross her arms and look out the front window as nonchalantly as she had. He could dish it but she would toss it right back at him.

He was amused it seemed, his chuckle filled the cab, she huffed, "just drive."

"Yes, ma'am," banter was fun and safe; for the most part. She wanted fun with him, the safe part, well that she wasn't sure about.

Until she fiddled with the radio and found something other than talk radio or country their ride through time was silent. Surprisingly it hadn't bothered her. Quiet with Matt had been awkward; neither had been comfortable enough with each other to simply be for a long period of time.

Throughout her strange and growing friendship with Tim she had learned not to take offense to the silence and being self conscious was a waste of energy after a time. He just wasn't a talker.

Pink was belting out her break-up when they pulled over. A nowhere stretch of the highway had taken them to one of the cliffs outside town.

Without waiting she hopped from the cab.

"You come here a lot?" She kicked at an empty beer can.

He shrugged, "from time to time. It's a good place to clear my head."

Yeah, she could see that. The spot secluded, the view captivating, it had all the right ingredients for a sit spot.

"I like it."

Moving closer to the drop off she took off her glasses she hung them off her shirt and peered down over the ledge. The steep drop was a risk she was willing to take. The air by the face was cooler, breezier; she felt him move up close behind her.

As her body cooled by the air, it warmed at his sudden close proximity; the contrast was delicious.

"Best watch your step," his hands settled on her hips, "the Coach would kill me if you fell."

Oh, the double meaning drew a triple beat out of her heart and a lazy snort out of her throat, but didn't stop her from leaning back against his chest.

"I wouldn't want you to fall," the kiss he pressed to her neck so sealed the deal.

"Too late," the confession was hers and as soon as she uttered it she wanted it back.

Hands on her hips became arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

_God._

What had she done? Cool and calm had been the plan, but she had totally jumped the shark.

_Damn._

Now he was going to think that she wanted him; that she wanted a 'them', and well, she did, but- and there it was, the great big, but.

The 'but' that didn't know what he wanted or what he was thinking.

"Honey and lemon," his words were so unexpected she registered too late what he was doing or talking about.

Oh, but she caught on quick. Her shampoo was honey and almond; her body lotion was lemon berry. His chin had dropped to the top of her head, his fingers had slipped under the hem of her shirt and slid slowly across her belly.

"You always smell good," so um yeah, yay her, but it was hard to concentrate when his fingers were walking across her skin and she felt every breath he took.

"My truck hasn't been the same since that afternoon," Ha!

After repeated warnings that he would die a horrible and painful death he had still tested her cursing abilities and spun a wicked donut in the stadium parking lot. And while there had not been bloodshed, the small bottle of lotion she kept in her purse had gone flying from her hand and splattered everywhere.

"Served you right," her tone was playful as she chided him, relaxing her crossed arms they lowered to rest on his. He had great hands, strong fingers, rough from playing ball; narrow wrists that met deeply tanned skin stretched over tightly muscled forearms.

_Whoa._ A whole new level of potential obsession was on the horizon. Had she seriously just lusted over his arms?

The resulting strain between her legs was a resounding yes.

She tell him she's a fallen woman –_nice-_ he thinks she smells good and she was almost horny enough to make a move; almost.

What a hell of a moment.

Minutes ticked on, the wind blew, the birds circled overhead; it should have been weird, the innocent embrace, and the very openness of their locale. The truth was in fact the complete opposite. A completely enthralling intimate moment was happening to her.

He was holding her, **holding her**, tightly, carefully and dare she say sweetly.

If it weren't for the occasional kiss to her temple or the teasing brush of his thumbs to the undersides of her breast the innocence might have thrown her completely. But nothing with Tim was ever completely innocent.

"We should head back," she didn't move at his suggestion.

"Yeah, we should," he didn't move at hers.

Only when the panic began to swell, there was only so much time they could spare before getting into town on time, did they leave. Whatever this was between them, she didn't want to jeopardize it by making trouble at work which would get back to her folks.

They made it to the restaurant in record time, "Thanks," she opened the door, one foot already moving out the door when she felt his hand on her arm.

Turning back to him, she caught his stare, his careful study of her face and she fought the urge to squirm. What did he see when he looked at her? Did he like it? Did he compare it? God, it was frustrating.

"I'll be by after practice," she immediately felt the nerves resurface thinking about waiting on his table; "I'm a growing boy and all."

Leave it to him to erase her nerves with irritation at his cheeky comment. It was in the middle of her eye roll which was why he caught her so unawares when he slid his hand around her neck and pulled her in close. Her squeal of surprise was drowned out by his lips pressing against hers.

Now, he makes a move now, _whatever_, twisting in her seat she slid her hands around his neck burying her fingers into his hair. With a moan she tilted her head back as his lips and teeth across her jaw and neck.

"Took your sweet time," she bit out the words between clenched teeth. The sting of the bites sent shocks down her spine, the warm licks of his tongue shot lust straight back up.

"Can't think straight around you girl," the confession, his confession, fought its way through the haze his lips drew over her brain. She befuddled him.

Smiling she scratched lightly at the back of his neck, he responded with a bite to her collar bone, "Good to know, so I'll see you later right?"

Oh, she could work with this, sitting back; she pressed a kiss to his lips and grinned big, "you can give me a ride home after?" she asked as she hopped to the curb.

"For sure Taylor," he winked at her, arm draped over the steering wheel, she looked over her shoulder half way to the entrance and waved, pleased to see his eyes had followed her.

He couldn't think straight around her, she couldn't help but smile at the thought. She couldn't wait for her shift to end. The drive home should be a blast.


	4. Chapter 4

I had fun when I wrote this and was a little drunk when I finished it. I'm not sure why there were so few reviews for the last chapter but whatever, I hope it's just laziness and not a reflection on where the story is headed, but I can't know that since there are a decidedly few reviews. But I thank those who took the time to hit the button, this is for you. Enjoy and if you are feeling generous please review.

Order had to be restored. Someway, somehow she had to get back control over herself and her life and "Shit."

_Stupid wall._

Painfully her back came into contact with the tiled wall. Stepping to the right once, than twice, she tried again to push open the back door with her ass.

_Stupid door._

On the third try the door swung out, the force sending her reeling and she only just barely managed to keep herself from sprawling all over the concrete, "God," her grip on the black bags slipped and she was going to quite if that trash went every which way.

_Stupid trash._

Thankfully the refuse stayed put and she straightened, gathering her composure or as much as she needed to take the trash out.

_Stupid wall._

And what a perfect culmination to a completely crappy day, this was what her life had amounted to tofay, staring at bags of trash that she had no desire to move. They could stay and there and rot for all she cared. Served Applebee's right for keeping the dumpster so far from the building. A dumb thought, she knew it, any closer and it wouldn't be healthy but she didn't care. She was in fact not feeling very forgiving to anyone or anything at all right now.

Especially not her, not when she had ambushed her this morning, completely out of the blue Lyla had cornered her en route to second period and things had not gone well.

_Right,_ they had gone horribly. Who knew Lyla knew that many expletives or had the guts to use them. Tyra would have been proud; proud both of Lyla's sass and her own iron backbone that hadn't backed down one in the face of the raging brunette.

That didn't mean that it had felt good or right to have to defend herself. Defend herself to someone she didn't particularly like or respect, but that hadn't mattered. She was a Taylor and it was far to ingrained in her not to take the crap people dished to simply stand there and let Lyla rant about 'unfair' and 'wrong' and 'disgusting' her relationship with Tim was.

_Whatever_, even now she had to roll her eyes. Nothing, **nothing**, had happened between her and Tim while he had been with Lyla and to hear otherwise was insulting. And who the hell was she to comment on what Tim 'wanted' and 'needed'?

Not that Tim was being any more forthcoming about what he wanted. But that was a topic she so was not ready to go into. Since that afternoon out at the bluffs he had been attentive and sweet, had given her rides to work everyday and taken her home. The meals he ate in her section in between were filled with smirks and smiles and not a whole lot more.

Not a kiss or a touch or a hug.

Nothing.

_Stupid boy._

She kicked at the bag with her toe, wishing- really, really- wishing it was some part of Tim.

A week, a whole freaking week of talks and walks and yeah it was nice, but she was so frustrated she could scream. And then to have to defend whatever the hell it was to Lyla freaking Garrity; well it was just too much.

Sighing, she stole a moment and rubbed her face with both hands, hands that were dry, too dry, since she had washed her hands right before her manager had called out a for a trash run and she hadn't had time to put on some hand lotion. A fresh new bottle of lemon berry that she had just bought, had in fact not switched over to the new honeysuckle scent that had tempted her because she knew **he** liked it, and _gah_ now she had dry hands and lotion that would only serve to remind her of them.

If there even was a 'them'. _Madness._

The circle of her thoughts wasn't getting her anywhere, nor was the trash getting any closer to the dumpster. Wonderful, beautiful and simply amazing, with another award winning sigh she bent over hands flexing in anticipation of grabbing the bags, when tanned hands moved into her line of sight and snatched them up.

"Oh!" jumping back two steps she clutched at her shirt, the heartbeats beneath her fists were furiously pounding.

_Tim_. Her mind registered his presence and her heartbeat took on another erratic rhythm.

"Hey," he spoke absently, grinning at her before hefting the bags, effortlessly, of course, and she watched with an irritated eye as he strode to the green dumpster and tossed the bags in without so much as an extra breath.

_Stupid, strong football player._

He turned back her way, her eyes roamed appreciatively over the length of him. Why did he have to be so good-looking? It upended her every time. Of course he was wearing the jeans she loved; the ones that hung just low enough that the t-shirts he wore, which were undoubtedly too small and too tight, would rise up and give a peek of smooth skin and yummy muscles. And then there were the boots, dusty and tan, that added more inches to his already too tall and too lean frame.

Not fair.

He caught her perusal, gave her a smirk that drove the blush to her cheeks as dark as the maroon shirt he was wearing. Being hot it seemed also made him an ass.

"You OK?" he asked, moving closer. Tearing her eyes away was hard, but she managed, throwing her eyes out towards the bright parking lot. Spring was dying; the sunny days were getting unbearably longer.

She hated the never ending sunlit days. Landry had brought a movie over to Tyra's this past Halloween, a bloody, mindless affair about vampires slaughtering a town wrapped in a month of nighttime. Ignoring the blood and screams she had spent the two hours imagining Dillon wrapped in a month of night and had found the idea fascinating.

"Jules." Her attention snapped sharply back in front of her. Tim was still there, closer actually, the smirk was gone, a slight frown was sliding across his forehead. Huh, he was worried; about her.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine," it sounded weak even to her and his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Fine, he wanted to hear it, he would hear it, and irritated she crossed her arms and straightened her spine; the words that followed were a world of wow. Everything came out in a rush; the day she had so far, the confrontation with Lyla in all its high-school-drama-bullshit-glory and she wrapped up the monologue with a high pitched commentary about her frustration with him and their lack of 'contact'.

With a deep breath the world and her words came rushing back into focus, _ohmygod_. What had she done?

Biting her lip, the arms across her chest tightened now out of embarrassment, the indignation and irritation fled her, leaving her chilled in the hot afternoon. She had run her mouth, what exactly she had said was a blur, but it must have been bad.

Tim hadn't moved, hadn't spoke, and was still standing there, his hands buried deep in the front pocket of the jeans she liked so much his eyes gazing down at the boots she maybe adored because as much as she was anxious to get out of the country the bit of country in him was endearing.

If only she could read his mind, or teleport, that wish had only gotten stronger since her last embarrassing moment.

At the point when the silence became oppressive she opened her mouth to recant, he cut her off, she wasn't sure what he had meant to say. There were a set of mumbled words, she was sure there was a 'Lyla' and maybe a 'bitch' but she wasn't about to swear to it.

What was clear was that he was looking at her now, staring at her intently. She swallowed thickly, his normally light eyes were dark, and the study and scrutiny was unsettling.

"So did you sass her?"

The open mouth became a startled, oh, and she clicked her teeth shut, hard. The reverb was rolling around her head; he was fucking with her, "Yes." The word was bit around clenched teeth. Ignoring the fact that he was grinning, that his steps were bringing him closer, she focused on her irritation, her temper was spiking.

"I would have loved to see that," the 'loved' rolled of his tongue and she wondered if she had ever heard that word come out of his mouth before, but she was mad at him, there shouldn't be talks of love.

_Fuck._ The blush spreading across her cheeks piqued his curiosity and he opened his mouth to ask her about it, but she held up her hand, "Sorry, the tickets were sold out."

No way was she going anywhere that four letter word with him, at least not now, not here. _Double damn._ Dismissing him, she turned back towards the door, there was still an hour left before her shift was over, and it would be the longest of them all, especially when she wanted to be home, tucked under the covers with an Austen nov-"Oh!"

Suddenly in the air, her squeal was lost as the air was crushed from her lungs. Strong arms had wrapped around her and lifted her in the air, "Tim," she squeaked, but she was still airborne, still being carried backwards.

Her boss was going to kill her, thankfully her sections were all handed over and she was simply on clean up, but still.

"Wha-" she didn't get the chance to finish the question much less get an answer, before she was facing the familiar paint of his truck. Gasping she stiffened as she felt him press against the length of her back, again his body was warm, electric.

Had it only been a week since the last time he had held her like this?

"If I had been there," his hands were on her hips, slipping under the ugly green of her work shirt, she relaxed against him.

"I would have seen your eyes cut as sharp as glass," his fingers grazed across her stomach, "watched your lips do that hot-ass fucking pout thing," the blood rushed to her head.

One jean clad leg slipped between hers and pressed her against the truck, hard, "Your eyebrows would have arched up and you would for sure have flipped your hair, right?" she could barely nod but his lips on her neck were a strong motivator, she moaned, yeah, low and throaty and fuck she was going to get fired.

"I guess I'm going to have to stick pretty close to you," his nose nudged her cheek and her head turned right, her lips meeting his without effort, a thumb brushed along the underside of her bra, and her back arched breaking the contact between their mouths, he chuckled at her enthusiasm, the sound buried in her hair.

"Wouldn't want to miss anymore moments of hotness," that was so OK with her. The bite to the soft skin, and she had no idea it was that sensitive, to the spot under her ear turned her bones to jelly.

"We could always just make our own moments," if there was any doubt that he was into her, **like that**, they were erased when he turned her in his arms and kissed her. Fucking kissed her like he **had** too. And she didn't want him too, not ever.

Gripping his hair, she went up on tiptoes pressing hard against his chest until her poor breasts were positively squashed against him,

"Tim," his name was all she could grasp, all she could comprehend as his hand cupped her ass and his teeth nipped at her neck. God, he was delicious.

"When do you get off work?"

Work, what, right, shit, "Um, an hour."

Good, words were good, but there weren't words for the feel of his stomach under her fingers, the lines of his muscles fascinated her, and she realized that Tim Riggins was a man; her man.

"See if you can leave early," he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, his were bright and his smile was sin, she nodded as she smoothed his hair back from his face.

Leaving early sounded great, amazing, wonderful; she worked way to hard anyway.

"We'll go for a ride," sounded great.

"OK," he stepped back, giving her room stand straight. He walked her back to the door, their hands entwined, and she knew that Tyra would be giving her looks, would be hounding her for the reason why there was a smile and a blush on her face.

She lingered at the door, not wanting to go back inside, not wanting to loose this moment, but he made the great awesome when he lifted her hand and kissed her wrist, _ohmygod_, there were no words.

"I'll be waiting for you Taylor," he smiled at her stepping close and pressing a kiss to her stunned lips, "the only one waiting."

_-**~~**!***!**!-_

It was as close to a declaration as she thought she was going to get and it was so Riggins, so perfect, she headed inside in a daze. _The only one waiting, _holy crap, she squealed then, alone in the storeroom. Might have spun around once, OK, twice, but how could she not?

The day that had been one of the crappiest on record had turned into something amazing, and in an hour, hopefully less, it was going to get even better.

After all Tim would be waiting for her; the only one.


	5. Chapter 5

So I never had a prom, I went to a private school but if I did I would have loved to have a moment like this. Please let me know if I did my girl here justice.

* * *

"You cannot be serious," rolling her eyes, Julie moved on to the next rack of dresses pointedly ignoring the beginning of yet another Tyra rant.

To say that Tyra had been less than amused by her dating of Tim Riggins was putting it very mildly; oh, she had assured her it wasn't because she wanted him back, which Julie believed, it was that her tall friend was worried about he; more specifically her heart.

Well Tim had been taking pretty good care of her and her heart just fine; and she had told Tyra that, repeatedly.

"But you cannot give it up to him on prom night," again there was a cringe and a savage rolling of the eyes; as she had done every time Tyra had taken it upon herself to shout out what had been uttered in bff confidence.

Through gritted teeth she tried to explain, again, "I said I was considering it, not that I was going to," turning, a row of ugly pink dresses between them, "do you really think I would do something so cliché?"

Tyra looked at her, giving her every indication that she was seriously considering the options.

"Bitch," spinning around, she stomped away from Tyra's chuckling, she had seen some promising shades of purple some where over by the entrance. She was feeling purple this spring, was leaning heavily towards it for her color of choice; she felt her cheeks heat up when she remembered Tim's reaction to the purple top she had worn on their last outing and his subsequent declaration that it was his favorite color on her.

Yeah, purple it is, "what do you think?" she lifted an off the shoulder number that might be a little to low cut given the amount of her natural cleavage. Tyra's eyebrow considered the same thing and she stuffed it back on the row.

"We were coming here to pick out dresses, so do you think that between lectures you might just help me with that," she pulled out two more possibilities, "I want purple, but am open to all other suggestions."

Maybe if she ignored the issues that continued to be rammed down her throat they might go away. Taking the hint, Tyra snapped shut whatever her mouth had opened to say and nodded, "You're right, OK, dresses, fine, purple huh," she gave her the once over, "I can see it, nice choice."

A relief to be sure, she wanted to be excited about prom about going to prom with a hot guy, who knew how to have a good time, and she was planning on having a hell of a good time that night. Even if she didn't give it up.

"This would look great on you," an icy blue simple sheath of a dress, it barely hit the knee, scandalous to be sure, but it would look so great with Tyra's killer legs. At least she wasn't all tits and ass; she would kiss for limbs like her best friend.

"Not bad Jules," for the first time in the afternoon excursion Tyra was showing some interest in the upcoming event, and took the dress without question. She was half way to the dressing room when she stopped.

"Hey Jules," the excitement drew her in closer, "I found it!" curious she peeked over Tyra's right shoulder.

"Oh my God," there it was, the perfect freaking dress.

"Grab it!" ducking under T's pointing arm she snatched the dress off the display, not caring about price or size, those could all be managed later. What she was absorbing was the sheer awesomeness of the dress, "this is so it."

Holding it up to her chest she walked to the closest mirror. It was strapless and her boobs would look outrageous but she could get a shawl and ditch it later, the hem fell to her toes, so yay, and then there was the pinched up layers, and off center beading; and the deep eggplant color that would make a certain fullback drool.

"I'll take it."

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She smirked to herself, sending it innocently into her soda, he was digging the dress. Tyra had worked some serious magic with her hair, all soft cascading curls that were somehow half on her head and half not. The logistics were lost on her but the result was pretty hot.

"Stop it," she felt the nudge in her side and glared up at said friend.

"What?" although she was pretty sure she knew what it was about.

So did Tyra, "you know what, he can't keep his eyes off of you and you love it;" busted.

Shrugging she sipped her drink, "So what, it's not like Landry hasn't been eyeing you all night and you can't tell me you aren't soaking up the attention."

Sniffing Tyra snatched her drink out of her hand, "true, but I am not a virgin considering tossing away her cherry on prom night."

"Ah you bitch!" so what if she was right, "you don't have to be so crude about it."

People were giving them funny looks, the last thing she needed was somebody overhearing them, or God forbid Tim return and catch drift of what was being discussed, "keep your voice down," her glare was epic, "I told you I wasn't going to do that and I meant it."

Tyra gave her an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut, "thank you," it still hurt and it was still embarrassing, her eyes cut out over the dancers. They weren't having such heavy conversations, no, they were dancing and laughing.

"I'm sorry," she felt the hand on her arm and forced her eyes back, "I know I'm being a bitch, it's just-"

And she got it, she really did, sex was a big deal, and yes she wanted it, really wanted it with Tim, but that didn't mean it was going to be tonight; or ever. She wasn't about to screw up the great thing she had going with him for something she might really not be ready for.

"Its fine, whatever," Tyra's face fell she would have felt worse but it was prom and she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Hello ladies," Landry's voice had never been so welcome. Turning she found Tim, again she felt the shock of him roll through her. Her boyfriend was good looking, duh, but in the tuxedo that her Mom had helped him with and the new haircut that her Dad had insisted upon; he was devastating.

And he was hers, wanted her, "Hey," she took the hand he offered.

"You alright," he pulled her in close and she nodded against his neck, not caring that she might be mussing up her hair and probably her make-up.

"Yeah, I just need a hug," his chuckle gave her goose bumps.

"I'm happy to oblige," arms wrapped around her and the strength of him, the solid and real presence of him warmed her. He held her tight, uncaring that there were bodies dancing and shouting around them; not worried about the looks and whispers. The longer she held him the tighter his hold became.

"I'm not letting go," the words were for her alone, "not until you push me away."

Oh God, how could he know, how did he always know the right thing to say at exactly the right moment.

They had talked about sex, she had been convinced that he would want it, need it sooner than she would be ready too; but he had argued in that silent and simple way of his that, yes, he wanted sex, but only with her. And by waiting with her and for her it would be OK.

That was his answer, it was OK with him that they wait, that he wouldn't pressure and wouldn't stray because that was the way it was and he was OK with it.

No matter how many times she rolled it around he head she couldn't completely wrap her head around it. And there was no way she could tell Tyra about it, not when her thought concerning Tim were so complicated.

The whole mess was complicated; to everyone except Tim, eve her parents looked at them funny, Lyla and Matt did, and so did the kids at school. Everyone had thoughts and opinions on the lily white Coach's daughter and man whore fullback.

Everyone except them; she knew where they were and where they were headed and so did he; and they were OK with it.

And like that, wrapped in his arms, she felt the tension ease and the worries fade; duh, she was OK with it. The whole time she had been stressing over _it_ and there was no need.

No pressure, no rush, he wasn't going anywhere and neither was she and their moment would come.

She peeked up at him, found his eyes studying her face, she smiled and kissed his chin, "you won't have to ever let go because we are going to hold tight to each other," the look that came over him as her words settled in was remarkable. There was hope and understanding and something else she wasn't brave enough to name, "right?" her voice was hardly above a whisper, but it was enough for him. For some reason she was enough for him and she hadn't figured that out yet.

"Right Taylor," he kissed her forehead and the tears filled her eyes were a struggle to control, "that's right."

He held her tighter and fiercer than he had ever done before. Before she lost all feeling between his arms and her corset he lifted her off her feet and spun her around, "Oh my God!"

She laughed, he settled her carefully to her feet taking a step back for every two of hers forwards, "let's dance Jules," she nodded and let him pull onto the dance floor.

It was prom and she wanted to dance with the man, her man, that she had come to realize had just taken her heart and her love.

She had fallen in love with Tim Riggins at the prom; what a cliché.

* * *

btw the dress is real and it's hot and if you want to see it pm me. also I found a pic of Taylor, I don't know if it's old or new, but he has his hair a little shorter and layered and it's all kinds of yum. Let me know if anyone is interested in seeing either. Thanks. ~Sara


	6. Chapter 6

This story has run its course for me as I am eager to embark on a couple of new Tim and Julie stories. I have loved writing 'Awake' as I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Light hearted Tulie was a lot harder to come up with that I thought. Anyway I hope that this ending is suitable for you so please let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

"You did it."

Tim turned at the sound of her voice and moved a step closer to wrap his arms around her. Maybe it was the tears in her eyes or the emotion that was thick in her words, but he gave her the hug that she was suddenly and fiercely desperate for.

"We did it."

The words were pressed to the top of her head, his lips easing a kiss there, even as his arms wound around her tighter.

Around them the unfamiliar walls of his dorm room a reminder that this was all real. Tim had been offered and accepted a full ride to play ball and earn an education at the very school that Smash was tearing up records.

They were going to be a dangerous duo, she knew it, he knew it, ESPN knew it; Smash and Riggins were going to make headlines.

"I wouldn't have made it here without you."

His senior year had been a struggle. The reality that high school was ending, that he did in fact want to go to college, for football and his future, had left Tim with the very grim reality that his grades sucked. More than sucked they were awful; and as someone who had never gotten below a 'B' and even that had been received with tears, she had devoted a lot, too much according to him, to getting his grades to a passing level.

Getting Tim's grades hadn't been that hard, there had been so many other things though that had been difficult. Having downloaded a freshman liberal arts course list and subsequent class syllabi she had been excited by the course load; Tim's eyes had gone wide and panicked.

There were papers and exams and discussion classes and online participation. Tim had never written his own paper, passed an exam in one try or gone online for something other than smut.

Getting him up to speed in so many areas had been a task, her Mom had been helpful and her Dad in his own way, and once united the Taylors were an unstoppable force; and Tim Riggins was now a confident and fairly prepared college freshman.

"I'm going to miss you."

His arms wound around her tighter at her words.

Now she was going to have the reality that he was going to be staying here, inside these four new walls, and she would be heading back to Dillon for another year of high school.

Their paths were dividing and she could admit, finally, that she was absolutely terrified that she was going to lose him.

"Jules."

She didn't want to look at him; he had other ideas and pulled them back until they tumbled onto the bed, a mess of limbs and denim.

"Jules."

He was more insistent now but she screwed her eyes tightly shut.

Wiggling did her little good. She was laid out on top of him, arms pinned between their bodies and the arm he had around her waist was unrelenting.

With more care and consideration than you would expect from #33 he brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen across her face. Her resistance faded at his soft touch and her eyes opened, again, as it had a thousand times before she was shocked that he was here with her and it made her heart swell.

She loved him, he loved her, he had told her first less than a week after prom and she had been quick to reciprocate; since then he liked to rub in who had said it first, she smacked him every time he did so, and he kissed away her pout.

It was their way. Tim and Julie, they had ways, and habits and plans and she knew it, she did, but it was still so very scary.

"I'm scared."

There, it was out there, and yes, she felt better.

"I know."

And he did, it was there, clear as day and now that she had finally opened her eyes she could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. He was scared too, scared about the future, about them.

There was a small window to salvage things and she snatched it.

"So my Mom is going to be back in like twenty minutes and that should give us just enough time for a serious make out session."

The look on his face was absolutely priceless and she blinked away the tears that had gathered in a watery laugh. Acting quickly she committed the look to memory because Tim Riggins was nothing if not resilient and recovered quickly from her rapid fire mood swing.

Flashing his sauciest grin he winked at her, she gasped when his hands slid down her back and cupped her ass, "I do believe Miss Taylor," his accent was spread on thick and her insides clenched, "that that might be just enough time to do some damage."

There was a moment's noticed, a simple twinkle in his eyes, and he flipped her, she shrieked, grabbing at his shoulders. He loved showing off, picking her up and tossing her onto surfaces was one his favorite things to do.

"Tim!"

The rest of her complaint was drowned out by his lips on hers, his tongue slipping around hers, and the overall sensation of being smothered by her hot as sin boyfriend.

So yeah, she might be scared of what could happen, the distance was going to be a bitch and no doubt she would be needy and he moody; but for the next twenty minutes all she wanted to think about was him and her and christening his brand new bed.


End file.
